Everything I want to say to Stefan
by DarknessHitsMe
Summary: 'You wanna know what I think? I think you want to kill Enzo because he makes you think of Damon. Everything about him reminds you of Damon. This isn't some vendetta against Enzo because he killed your girlfriend but because you miss your brother. And Enzo is reminding you of him. So yeah, I think you wanting to kill Enzo is totally ridiculous and totally irresponsible.' ONE-SHOT


_~ Let me summarize them for you. You're a dick. ~ _

'Stefan!' my voice echoing through the woods. His steps halted but he didn't turn around. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again. 'Please stay,' I whispered.

It was soft and barely audible but I knew that he heard me, he always did.

I saw his muscles tense, freeze and he clenched his fists together. Hurriedly I spoke further, 'Don't kill Enzo.'

He spun around and strode towards me. 'I have to,' he snapped. I blinked, 'But you don't!' He pursed his lips together, 'You don't understand. I _have _to kill Enzo. He killed Ivy and he snapped my neck! I'm not going to let him get away with it,' he spat.

'Then don't!' I yelled back. 'Punish him! Snap his neck, ignore him, I don't care. But don't kill him. Don't put yourself to that level. You are _not_ that person.' He made me aggravated in so many ways but one. Stefan slowly shook his head, 'I can't.' And then he turned back around to walk away.

My nails were digging into the flesh of my palms and I made a split decision.

I pushed my nails harder and deeper and soon fresh blood dripped out of my fists.

Stefan was standing in front of me in a second. Black veins under his eyes that were casted on the blood dripping from my hands. Then he met my eyes. I narrowed mine and let everything out that I had been holding back. Everything I had been thinking from the moment that Caroline had told me how he had done to her when she went to see him with Enzo. Everything I was thinking every moment of the day. Every time I think of him.

'You wanna know what I think? I think you want to kill Enzo because he makes you think of Damon. Everything about him reminds you of Damon. This isn't some vendetta against Enzo because he killed your girlfriend but because you miss your brother. And Enzo is reminding you of him. So yeah, I think you wanting to kill Enzo is totally ridiculous and totally irresponsible.'

He looked at me, just looked.

I swallowed and continued, 'You have to deal with this. And pushing your friends away isn't going to help. Hell, killing Enzo isn't going to help. That pain you feel? It's always going to be there and there is nothing you can do about that. And you know what? You're not the only one feeling that!' Tears filled my eyes and a single tear slipped down my cheek, 'So stop this and seek help in your friends! Don't abandon them. Embrace them and let them help comfort you and in return comfort them. And if you don't want to do it for your friends, if you don't want to do it for _me, _or even for yourself, then do it for Damon. Think of him, of what he would say if he saw you doing what you are doing, do it for _him_.'

The tears were now flowing down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. It was the first time I cried for Damon. All this time I hadn't showed my emotions about it. I had kept a straight face and helped everyone around me with learning to live without him and all that time I didn't even allow myself to move on without him.

And that knowledge broke me.

But I knew that everything I just said to Stefan also applied to me. Damon wouldn't want me to do this. He wouldn't mind if I cried, if I showed my emotions. He would encourage it, because he is Damon and he is a pretentious ass. And I love him for it. I already came to terms with the fact that Damon was never going to love me like I love him, but that didn't stop me from caring about him, from loving him. And that is totally okay. Loving him is totally okay. _Missing _him is totally okay. So I wiped one of my cheeks with my hand, felt the wet on my hand mix with the blood and looked Stefan straight in the eye, 'We are going to do this, and were going to do it together,' I took a step towards him and took his hand in mine, ignoring the blood, and while I still looked in his beautiful green eyes I said, 'For Damon.'

**Okay, holy shit. Last nights episode broke me. Stefan really was being a dick to Caroline _and_ Enzo and Caroline was crying and stuff and I just cried with her. Like, are they trying to kill me? Well, this started as just me wanting to say everything that bothers me to Stefan but it turned out to be a full one-shot. Oops. Everything that is said in this story are things I would want to say to Stefan but there is a little character personality thrown into it with her loving Damon and stuff. Maybe Stefan seems a bit OUC but he is being a dick lately so who cares? HE WANTS TO KILL BABY ENZO PEOPLE, AND HE MADE CAROLINE CRY! CAROLINE FOR GOD'S SAKE. AARRRRHHHGGGGG, I WANT TO SCREAM.**

**But on the other end, cute Bamon scenes! ;)**

**Did you like the one-shot? Make sure to review and fav. Do you want me to do more one-shots? Tell me :)**

**Sincerely. **


End file.
